A new cycle
by official.leyf
Summary: A little bit of Korra and then the new avatar! NOTE: Some of the characters are from detective Conan but it mainly consists of the new Avatar (therefore I didn't mark it as a crossover).
1. Chapter 1

"Asami I am so excited!" cried Korra.

"ME too!" Asami replied.

They were getting ready to marry. Both of them, at the same time.

Asami turned her head away silently.

"What is wrong?" Korra asked.

"I am kinda nervous because my dad can't walk me up the aisle."

"That's not a problem we can both share my dad!"

"Really?" Asami's face brightened.

Korra was about to reply when they were interrupted by a tall sturdy young man.

"Hey honey. You alright?" he asked Asami.

Asami giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yes of course I am Iroh!" she replied.

In the wedding room, people were chatting and bustling about busily.

"Let's go out there and turn some tables!" Korra punched the air enthusiastically.

"YEAH!" Iroh said.

They exited to the wedding room where Korra saw Mako waiting.

"You sure took a long time honey," he laughed nervously and was interrupted when a chord on the organ was played.

It ran sharply through the hall and everybody went silent.


	2. Chapter 2

The men (Iroh II and Mako) waited at the end of the aisle while Korra and Asami locked arms and walked down. Asami felt uncomfortable at first but seeing Korra brimming with confidence, she felt better. Meelo threw flowers everywhere with a wide toothless grin with Jinora and Ikki.

Korra's eye caught Tenzin's attention and he smiled warmly at her.

Asami kissed Iroh and Korra kissed Mako after a long winding speech made by so and so.

"That's my girl!" Meelo yelled.

Tenzin's faced turned red and he lectured Meelo about how to behave in public.


	3. Chapter 3

Korra woke up. So many years had gone by since she had married Mako. Her subtle moving awoke Mako and he smiled at her.

"Good morning!" he said cheerfully.

"Good morning," she replied casually.

"Don't forget about your appointment today!" he yelled as she rushed down a flight of stairs.

"I won't!" she yelled back.

She had to leave for an appointment after she had breakfast to see how her condition was. She had been diagnosed with a serious illness the last time she checked. She hoped that she was getting better.

With one hand full with a sandwich, she used the other hand to grab her coat and scarf (well actually it was Mako's). Mako couldn't send her as he had to send his grandchildren to school.

"Just a regular day with appointments again," she grumbled under her breath.

She marched bravely against the bitter cold, biting into her skin until she reached outside a place "Local Clinic Health Centre". She bit her lip nervously, pushed the door open and tore off her outer layer of clothing.

After running a few tests, the doctor told her that her condition was getting worse and that she could die any time now.

"Sounds serious doctor, but I am so fit and strong still. See I can still do a…" she was cut off when she realized that she couldn't do a split. She laughed nervously and thought 'unimpressive'.

Calling Mako, he told her it was very bad news but would still love her no matter what. She smiled despite knowing the sad news.

"Thank you for letting me be the avatar, Raava," she looked up to the sky and said.

She rushed home but at the doorway, she collapsed.


	4. Chapter 4

12 years later, came along a cheeky young girl (Wesh)—Ok in her studies and great in her physical side.

"Don't come near me or I will create a landslide!" she laughed as a 13 year old boy chased her.

She stopped and let herself fall to the ground and the boy did the same next to her.

They laughed and stared at the sky but their peacefulness by a couple of girls (Amy [or Ayumi] is the head) who looked down at them. They stood up, surprised by the newcomers.

"Hey Kaito-senpai, I got you some chocolate," Amy said.

"No thanks," he replied roughly pushing her hand away.

"Ouch!" one of the other girls said.

Amy glared at her before smiling fakely at Kaito and walking off.

Kaito and Wesh continued giggling and they fell back on the ground.

'It has taken a while to get him to defrost his cold heart,' she thought to herself.

'I still remember when he was mean and cold because of his situation…' her thoughts were interrupted by Kaito who rushed off suddenly. She ran and followed him.

"Hey wait up!" she said as he rushed off.

He stopped abruptly and she saw that Amy and her gang were being teased by a couple of boys.

"Hey get your hands off her!" Kaito yelled.

"Stay out of this, this has nothing to do with you unless you're her boyfriend," one of the boys teased.

"Get a life," he retorted angrily.

"Kai..to-senpai," Amy said, feeling touched.

"Don't mess with us, unless you wish to get hurt by Tornado," a large boy said.

"I wonder who will be the one getting hurt, Breeze," Kaito replied with a glint of mystery in his eyes.

"Hey they are the popular powerful airbenders in this school," Wesh whispered.

Kaito nodded with an aura of secretiveness.

Standing back to back, Wesh and Kaito began to prepare for the fight.

Wesh earthbends a boulder and aims it at one of the group members.

Tornado return it with a gust of wind.

Wesh earthbends a wall and the boulder crashes into it.

Kaito shoots a large fireball at their head.

Tornado airbends it away and run round a circle creating a mini tornado.

Wesh tosses a huge rock with effort at the boys.

The tornado is weakened.

Kaito uses this opportunity to toss a huge flame at them.

Remaining wind is extinguished but so is his flame

Ashley cuffs them to the ground using metalbending.

"Kaito, thank you!" Amy gave him a big suffocating hug in which he pushed her off violently.

She looked sad because of the push but felt special for he had helped her.

"Hey your earthbending skills are amazing. Not to mention your metal."

"Your firebending is the best, senpai!" she exclaimed.

"That's because my teacher is so amazing," he replied without emotion.

"I see."

"My teacher is really famous but highly secretive and barely anyone knows anything about him (only his wife). He is an amazing firebender not to mention that he is good at sports and many other stuff making him extremely all-rounded. My dad was so fond of him that…


	5. Chapter 5

He even named me after my teacher himself."

"You mean…you mean your teacher is Kuroba Kaito the famous magician?" she asked, intrigued.

"Yes. The famous everything who succeeded in the world!"

"Amazing!" Wesh shouted.

They were interrupted by Amy.

"Kaito-senpai. You love me don't you? That's why you saved me. I knew it!" she exclaimed.

She rushed to hug Kaito who looked disgusted and in a fit of anger said

"Of course I don't like you at all," he said struggling out of her grasp.

Ashley laughed secretly. It was kind of funny but annoying.

Suddenly, Amy dog-whistled and a huge helicopter came swooping down.

"Let's have a party tonight thanks to you saving me! OHHOHOHOHO!" she cackled.

"And what happens if I don't come?" Kaito asked.

"I'm sorry darling but if you have any questions now just tell my friends!" she said waving him off with a kiss.

"I feel like I could faint any moment now!" he said looking weakened.

They arrived at Wesh's house in which she dragged Kaito to her bedroom.

"Ugh that was the worst party ever," he moaned as he collapsed on the bed.

"I feel pretty disgusted myself if someone like that was chasing me."

"Good night."

"Hey! You can't sleep just yet, you still have to shower and go back home!" she exclaimed.

But it was too late, he was already asleep.

She covered him with the quilt and slept on a mattress herself.


	6. Chapter 6

'Hey where am I?' Kaito thought to himself when the alarm rang.

As if reading his mind, she repeated the events that happened.

'That stupid girl! She really doesn't have decent enough manners to ask if I wanted to go,' he thought to himself.

"Come on we're gonna be late!" she said hurrying him, "I have a spare uniform at the back. You go downstairs first and have breakfast and I will get your clothes. Tell Hazel to heat up the pasta and give it to you."

But before he could reply, she rushed off. Wondering to himself who Hazel is, he saw her at least he thought he did.

"Hazel-san, Wesh-chan requests for you to heat up the pasta and give it to us for breakfast."

He wasn't too surprised as he had servants in his own chateau.

"No problem Kaito-san," she replied.

A moment later, Wesh came back and sat down hurriedly to have breakfast.

"EVERYOne WAKE UUUP!" she yelled.

Kaito wondered who the 'everyone' was. Several people hurried and came down the stairs.

"People stay here?" Kaito asked.

"Yeah I rent out the rooms under a few conditions. Kicked out the lousy tenants who were annoying and dirty," Wesh replied plainly.

"I see."

"Wake up RYAn. Elaine your stuff has been washed! And you probably know this already but this is Kaito."

"Um hey Kaito here."


End file.
